


Sweet, Sweet Love

by casstayinmyass



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Deadpool Spoilers, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Josh Brolin Is Murdering My Vagina I s2g, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: At a wedding held on the grounds of the X-Men mansion, Wade coerces you and Nathan into a dance. Things get steamy.





	Sweet, Sweet Love

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ellen Phimister and Yukio Kutsuna."

Wade leans over to you, dabbing at his eyes. "I think I'm gonna cry." Beating him to the punch, Colossus blows his nose beside him, blaring like a foghorn. You were also incredibly happy-- two of the most gifted mutants at the x-men mansion, Neg and Yukio were getting married, now that they had graduated from the school and were 22 years old.

"They are a little young, I must admit," Colossus mentions, "But whenever they look at one another, their eyes fill with sunshine..." He sniffles, and you pass him another tissue as he sobs softly into it, "Their journey into love is only just beginning." Wade pats his shoulder, and sighs.

"What a beautiful day for a wedding. Sun's out, nobody I hate severely is here, there's no shitty criminals to fucking obliterate, the local petting zoo just got a litter of baby alpacas so there's that--"

"Hey! Asshole!" Neg shouts into the crowd, turning away from her soon to be wife, "Can you shut the fuck up for a second so I can get married?!"

Yukio giggles, and Wade waves. "I'm so proud of you sweetie!"

"As am I," Colossus nods, and Neg just rolls her eyes, ignoring them. You're half listening to Wade ranting about alpacas as your eyes drift a few rows up, to where Nathan's sitting. Nathan Summers, or Cable, had moved into the mansion a few years ago after accompanying Wade and the group back after a mission. They had come back with a kid named Russell, who was now an enthusiastic student here at the mansion.

Nathan, while a significant number of years your superior, was in Wade's inner circle, which is how you had come to get to know him. He was a gruff guy at first, but after a little time together, he had shown his vulnerabilities, his soft side, and best of all-- his sense of humour, one that closely resembled Wade's. Over the course of fighting on missions together, sharing close quarters on the way to them, chatting, living in the same mansion, you had come to appreciate not only his sensitivity, but his good looks.

If you were being honest with yourself, you would have fucked Cable years ago. His rippling muscles, strong jaw, sexy silver and black hair, all contributed to the many nights you had spent awake and horny.

Wade had dropped in one night while you had been having a little "me" time, whispering Cable's name. Wade was the least opportune person to have done that.

_"(y/n) I was going over your super suit, and I was thinking about the functionality. I came to the conclusion that it's fucking usel-- oh. Oh, I see. Masturbation night, is it?"_

_"Wade, get the fuck out."_

_"Was that Cable's name you were whispering just now?"_

_"No!"_

_"Well dick me down and call me Henry, you're horny for Cable."_

_"Wade, I swear to god--"_

_"His penis is half metal, you know!"_

_"Jesus C--"_

_"Actually, that was a vicious lie, it's 10 inches of solid man meat, (y/n), you're gonna love it--"_

_"Wadegetoutofmyroomrightfuckingnowandletmefinish."_

You and Wade went way back. Despite his annoying personality and testing mouth, you two used to be a close couple. When you had split, there had been no hard feelings between the two of you-- Wade may be a lot of things, but you had to give credit where it's due. He was incredibly respectful, never crossing any boundaries or throwing himself at your feet to take him back. You had remained great friends... and Wade had never forgotten your damn crush on Nathan Summers.

Suddenly, there's an uproar of applause, and you come out of your dream state, clapping along. The two young women kiss at the front, and soon, the reception begins.

The newlyweds approach, and Wade waves. "Hi Yukio."

"Hi Wade!"

You hug the two, and smile. "That was a beautiful service, guys. I'm so happy for you."

They smile in thanks, and Wade pinches Neg's cheek. She begrudgingly allows it, just this once.

As Colossus talks to both of them about their plans for living arrangements, Wade turns to you, and catches your eye. He tilts his head, and you raise your eyebrows at him in question. He jerks his head to the right, where you follow his gaze over to Nathan, who's slicking back his hair casually by the refreshments table. You look back to your ex, who's delightedly fanning himself as if to express how fucking hot Nathan looks today. Like you needed him to tell you that.

The reception begins to really take off once the music starts. They hired a really good DJ, and everyone's out and mingling under the tents set up on the green courtyards of the mansion. You stand by a table, taking in the scene.

"So. Some wedding, huh?" You look beside you, and see Nathan standing there. He hands you a drink, and you accept it with a lopsided smile.

"Oh yeah. They're a cute couple."

"Seriously, they are."

You chance a glance up at him, and bite your lip. He really does look good today, especially squinting from the sun. Nathan looks down at you, and smiles slightly.

"You look really nice."

"I do?" you smirk, "Well that's a confidence booster."

"You always look good." You take a sharp breath at this, and Nathan obviously realizes what he said, opening his mouth and stammering. "I, uh... sorry, that was--"

Saving him from an awkward moment, the mic is commandeered at the front of the tent.

"Afternoon, everyone. I will be taking over as your DJ for the rest of this event-- I ran the other guy through with the cake knife and dumped his stab-riddled body into the fountain!" Wade laughs loudly, and when no one joins in, he nods. "Okay. Tough crowd. I didn't actually kill him, he's just out cold. Very cold. I put him in the meat freezer, yeah."

 Nathan groans, and you chuckle into your fist.

"Anywho, I really just wanted an excuse to play this early 2000s hit that pre-teens used as their rebellious I'm Listening To A Song About Sex song, a song that is guaran-fucking-teed to bring together two people who should definitely use this opportunity to screw each other's brains out-- you know who you are-- it's called "Tonight I'm Fucking You" by Enrique Inglesias." As you debate whether or not he's talking about you, Colossus walks over, whispering something in his ear. "Excuse me, I was just informed by my meddling-- metal-ling, hah, puns-- boyfriend that I really shouldn't say fucking at a wedding, so this next song is called Tonight, I will be making Sweet, Sweet Love To You, which I think is beautiful." Colossus gives a smile and a small nod of approval, and Wade starts the music.

You wait for a 'god, I hate this song' out of Nathan, but surprisingly, he stays silent. He even begins tapping his hand against his thigh, and smiles a little, unable to resist.

"Good song."

"Yeah, it is." After a few bars of music, he turns. "What the hell. Care to dance?"

You're surprised, but relieved. You had been debating asking him as well. He takes you out to the middle of the reception floor through the other couples, and Neg and Yukio watch you two start to dance together, giving you approving looks.

"It is getting hot and heavy on the dance floor folks, the pheromones are raging, you can SMELL the SEX!" Wade commentates, and you look over, making a slicing motion. He holds his hands up in assurance, and nods, placing the mic down.

"I didn't know you could dance this well," you smirk, dancing over close to Nathan.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh yeah?" you tease, "Like what?"

"Like... I used to be a soldier in my time, my favourite colour is forest green, and my favourite movie is Crazy Stupid Love."

"Three years I've been living with you, and I don't even know your favourite movie?" you gasp, "Where have I been?"

"Where _have_ you been?" he asks, playful smile on his lips as his eyes rake over your body, and your breath leaves your lungs.

_Here's a situation, been through every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

Nathan takes your arms, and pulls you close to him, encouraging you to grind. You do, face inches apart, and he suddenly spins you so that he's behind you. You can feel him against your ass, his hard on pressing into you. You grind down against it, and you hear him grunt softly.

You turn back around, looping his arms around your waist as you loop yours around his neck. He's absolutely enthralled by your eyes, but as the next verse of the song starts, you dance away from him, swinging your hips. He blinks, biting his lips and undressing you with his eyes. Who knew a wedding reception could make two people so horny?

As the next chorus plays and the rap begins, things are getting fun. When Ludacris says, _'you got that body that make me wanna get out on the floor just to see you dance,"_ he looks you up and down with a suggestive smirk, and when he says, _'I love the way you shake that ass, turn around and lemme see them pants,_ ' you point both fingers at Nathan, who turns around and shakes his ass for you. You both laugh, and as the last chorus plays, he picks you up, your legs hooking around his torso as he supports you. You look into his eyes and down at his lips, his hot breath on your face. You can still feel him, hard in his pants, and one hand on your back is reaching further and further down...

The song ends, leaving you two breathless and a little dazed at what just transpired. Finally, the culmination of three years of sexual tension, and all from a stupid old song. Wade comes back on the mic. 

"Well! My, my, steamy. It _is_ a wedding, so it'd be a bit of a disappointment if the married couple are the only ones that fuck tonight." Colossus slams a hand into his forehead, and Wade gasps softly. "Oh, did I do it again? Baby, I'm sorry." He turns back, and sees you two finally together, sighing happily. "Isn't it funny that I've fucked both of you guys? You're both bombshells in bed, sparks are gonna fly tonight."

"I never fucked you," Nathan frowns.

"Oh stoppit, you silver fox you."

"I never want to fuck you either."

"Look at my dirty, naughty little ex lover, so lovestruck with (y/n) that he doesn't even know what he's saying."

Nathan gives Wade the middle finger and blows a kiss to him with it as he takes your hand, and Wade makes a show of catching it. Nathan pulls you to the side, and catches his breath. "(y/n). All that..." You wait for him to disregard it all, and hold your breath. "...do you want that?"

You look up at him. "You mean... do I want you?"

You swear you see a blush on his face, and he nods slowly. "Because it's fine if that was just for fun, I totally understand..."

"You think I'd lead you on like that?" You smirk, pulling his face down to your level. "Nathan, I've wanted you since you stepped foot in the mansion all those years ago. Now fuck me like you mean it."

His eyes widen, and he takes you by the hand, leading you away from the tents.

"And away they go! Copulation time!" Wade grins, and Colossus finally takes the mic with a scowl, shooing him away and urging him to go wake up that poor DJ.

"Forgive my boyfriend, he has a little attitude."

"That's a big fucking attitude to you!" Wade calls.

"Now, I will bring this back to what today is all about... the brides, Ellie and Yukio."

As Colossus gives a weepy speech about watching Neg grow from a young warhead into a blossoming woman, you hurry inside the mansion with Nathan, who looks ready to rip your clothes off with his teeth.

\-----

You finally get to his room, and topple back onto his forest green bedsheets.

"All this time..." he breathes against your skin, "I could've been making you scream for me..." You moan, toes curling as he pulls up your dress and massages your thighs open. "Did you think about this?" You nod feverishly as he continues. "Did you think about all the dirty shit I'd do to you once I found out how badly you wanted my cock?"

"Oh god," you gasp, pussy already aching for him, "It's all I thought of around you. You made me touch myself, dream about you..."

"Really," he hums, deep voice sending chills through you. "Go ahead then, sweetheart. Touch yourself."

Your breath hitches, and you watch his gaze fall down to your panties, which are soaked through. He can tell, and he nods to them, so you slide them down, and dip a single finger in.

"Go ahead, be generous," he muses, watching closely, "I know you want more. Go on."

A smile spreads as you add two more fingers, and begin to work them in and out, stretching and curving them inside of you as you imagine it's Nathan's cock.

"Nice," he comments, beginning to take off his pants, "So nice."

You can't help it. You take your hand out, and crawl over to him, finishing his zipper and pulling his pants down. You then take down his boxers, and stare hungrily down at his hard cock, which he's since tucked up against his stomach.

"You want it?" he asks, brushing some hair from your face. You nod. "It's all yours."

You breathe out shakily, and waste no time in ducking down, bringing your lips down over him and sucking. He groans, threading his rough fingers through your hair and softly stroking your scalp as you suck.

"That's gorgeous, (y/n)... everything I dreamed you'd be..." He gets that little blush again after admitting he'd been dreaming about you, but you just smile and keep deep throating him, holding his hips. As you work him, he brings his hands down to your legs, and parts them with his metal one, starting to rub your clit. You moan around him, and his breath increases.

"Yeah," he mumbles, and you feel him insert two fingers with his non-metal hand, pumping them in with purpose. He seems to know all the right spots-- soon, you're shaking and begging to come. He adds one more finger and sits you up a little more, sliding even deeper, and you suddenly come hard, moaning his name. He nudges you off his cock, and lays you down flat. He lifts your leg up to hook around him, and stares down at your naked, heaving body with an almost insecure gaze. "You're sure?"

"Very," you nod with an encouraging smile, and he smiles back, positioning himself and entering you. Your eyes roll back-- he's so big, Wade really didn't lie about it (though how exactly did he... no, not even gonna wonder.) "God, Nate, fuck me..."

He begins to pound a little harder, his balls slapping your ass as your moans grow more needy and loud. He brings the hand that isn't holding your leg up to your breast, and begins to roll it gently, taking his time to make you feel special. He kisses up your neck, across your collarbone, and finally his lips land on yours, gently kissing and pulling away, kissing and swiping his tongue across your bottom lip, repeating. His stubble scratches just right.

"Nathan, please... mm, daddy!"

Unphased by the name, he kisses you again. "I've got you, sweetheart," he mumbles against your lips, his strong arms encapsulating you, "Never let you go."

You sigh, clutching onto his back and into his hair as you feel your second orgasm approach.

"I'm getting there," you breathe, and he nods, picking up his pace as he knows he can now. He begins to fuck you like he really means it, hammering into you so hard the bed begins to creak and hit the wall. Both of you become louder, until he's growling your name, eyes screwed shut and cock slamming you.

"O-open," you say, tilting his chin, "Open your eyes..." He does, and the intensity of your gazes and years of pent up sexual frustration releases in a single moment as you both pant each other's names and come. A few seconds go by, and he slumps on his forearms overtop of you, weight threatening to give out. He then rolls over, and you lay there too, both of you staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to--"

"Can I--?"

You both laugh, and just sort of fit yourselves together to snuggle, his arm wrapping around your body to keep you close.

"That was really fucking hot," you breathe, "Whew."

"It was," Nathan agrees, "Fuck, you're sexy."

You giggle into his chest. "Sexy enough for round two?"

"Hell yes." He kisses you, and pulls away. "What is it?"

You feign a sigh, and look toward the window, where the sun is setting on the perfect wedding day. "I'm just a little disappointed is all."

"What?" he sits up a little, worriedly looking at you. "Was it something I did? We can work on getting it right, what's--"

"No," you interrupt, "No no, the sex was amazing, I just thought your dick was gonna be half metal. Would've been quite the sight."

Nathan stares at you, and narrows his eyes with a menacing smile. "Wade told you that, didn't he?"

"Oh yes he did."

"That yappy fuck--" You roll over on top of Nathan, and kiss him hard.

\-----

The next day, you two are walking around the mansion together.

“So, did you two sugarbears fuck?”

You both roll your eyes, and turn to see Wade sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend with his face buried in a newspaper.

“That is a very personal question,” Colossus whispers.

“Hey Wade,” Nathan interrupts, and Wade looks up, expecting a “fuck you” or a glare, but Nathan just gives a gentle smile. “As a matter of fact, we did.” He winks at you, and you grin at Wade and fan yourself as Nate takes your hand in his.


End file.
